


I'll hold you in the dark and close my eyes

by SoftlySleepy (Prince_Kaneki)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (?), After the Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Mentioned Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love, Verdant Wind route, Yearning, no beta we die like Glenn, verdant wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaneki/pseuds/SoftlySleepy
Summary: Marianne dampens the cloth and quickly washes herself off, her skin red and burning all the while. She doesn't want to think about it. She really tries not to, willing herself to take deep breaths, counting backwards from five.It doesn't work.Marianne was in Love. Marianne was Ashamed.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5





	I'll hold you in the dark and close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **PLS READ B4 PROCEEDING!!**  
> I wont ramble here, but I would like to warn anyone who is reading this that I haven't sat down and made a piece in 6 years. (Yes, really) but playing thru FE3H has made me want to return to writing. Funny that my first piece is this.  
> -  
> Title is inspired by Die for You by Pentagon

“Oh, goddess, _Professor_..!”

Marianne cries out as the peak of her orgasm washes over her. Her breath coming out in short pants, her hair undone and spread out around her like a halo. Shaking, she pulls her hand away from her core, ashamed to find her fingers glistening in the soft candlelight. A moment of silence passes, and Marianne screws her eyes shut. Guilt creeps up the back up her skull, claws at her throat and she feels the white-hot feeling of shame wash over her, spreading from her chest all the way down her body. 

Hastily, she turns away from where she was facing the wall, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, and pushes herself up and off. In the corner of her room is a small wash bin, a container of water and a cloth resting next to it. Marianne dampens the cloth and quickly washes herself off, her skin red and burning all the while. She doesn't want to think about it. She really tries not to, willing herself to take deep breaths, counting backwards from five. 

It doesn't work. She feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she slips back into her small clothes and sinks into the soft mattress below her. 

  
Marianne was in love. Marianne was ashamed. 

  
Despite the war raging around them, despite the fact that the king of Faerghus, her old classmate and old friend has just been confirmed dead not even days ago, despite the fact that the man she had once called Profesor was already promised to another once the war was over…She was in love. And if someone had asked, she wouldn’t be able to answer when or how it had happened exactly. Perhaps it was the way that his kind eyes looked into her own when she spoke? Or the way that despite her meek voice and mumbling, he would listen to her. 

_Actually_ listen to her. Around him, she could feel the shackles wound so tightly around her heart start to loosen with time. The way she had opened to him about her father, her crest, her bloodline and how she felt she was doomed to a life of misery from the moment she was born into the world. Through all of that, he listened. Never judged, never scowled at her or called her useless. 

Once she realized her feelings, she could not stop herself. Finding that the more she tried to squash it and bury it down, deep down into her heart, they just grew and spread like wildfire. When she confessed, it wasn’t to her beloved professor, but to her closest friend, Hilda. Hilda was all smiles and bright eyes; throwing an arm around Marianne's shoulder and exclaiming “I knew it!” before Marianne blushed bright and hung her head low. Hilda had hugged her and teased her just slightly, but never pushed too far. She had made Marianne swear that the second this awful war was over, that she would confess her love to their dear professor. 

That spark of confidence quickly died out when Marianne saw first hand how the Professor reacted to Claude getting horribly wounded in the battle of Gronder. How at the end of it, he ran to the others side, clutching him in his grasp and the sword of the creator long since forgotten. 

She cries openly now, hot tears slipping down her face, over her cheeks and dripping from her chin to her collarbones. Marianne had always known she was foolish, but perhaps her falling in love was the most irresponsible thing she had ever done. Heaving out another sob, Marianne pulled her blankets up tight to her chin. Wishing that the goddess would appear and take pity on her soul. 

Marianne was in love with one she could never have. And it _hurt_.

With her cheeks wet, and her heart cold; She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Before any1 says anything, i KNOW Byleth is very very ooc in the little way i described them. Marianne too. I am so so sorry ;_;  
> This just got stuck in my head and would NOT go away, i needed to write it down damn it. The ending is a little stale and rushed, so im sorry about that too. But like i mentioned before hand, i really have wrote anything for 6 years, i am extremely extremely rusty. IF you liked it, consider leaving kudos and maybe a (kind?) comment? It would mean the world to me<3 Regardless, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
